


До выхода из атмосферы

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Мысли Хэна Соло во время вылета с Хота после имперской атаки, Эпизод V.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	До выхода из атмосферы

_ Даже когда все против -  _

_ Солнце за нас (с) _

  
  


Хэн думает о том, как давно должен быть лететь на свидание с сиятельным Джаббой. 

Послав это Восстание сразу, не дожидаясь геройств, медалей и прочей дури. Теперь он застрял на самой холодной планете Среднего кольца с безнадежной кучкой повстанцев, прижатых к стенке, вместе с уже-не-принцессой и еще-не-джедаем, за спиной рушатся своды станции, снаружи ждут тай-файтеры, а на орбите завис имперский флот: две Победы и целый флагман Вейдера.

(Хэн думает, что ввязался в совершенно безнадежное дело.

Ввязался еще на Явине, когда над базой зависла чудовищная искусственная луна, которую он предпочел бы никогда больше не увидеть. И сорвался, сорвался глупо, поставив все на мальчишку, на жалко выглядевших повстанцев, выпустивших против олицетворения мощи имперской военной машины все отребье, какое могли собрать. 

Он хотел улететь, честно, хотел. 

Но они тоже взлетали — эскадрилья за эскадрильей, удивительно стройным для такого сброда порядком, подтянулись по случаю. Сколько их там было, пять, шесть звеньев? Истребители, игрушечные на фоне серой громады, беззащитные перед крупнокалиберными лазерами на башнях, и шанс был один на сотни миллионов, уменьшаясь с каждой подбитой машиной; но пилоты все равно один за другим входили в узкий каньон — принимали вызов.

А он? Хэн вспоминал, как болели костяшки, сбитые о скулу офицера, как звенел в руках хлыст надсмотрщика, который так хотелось опустить на человеческие спины, как расцеплялись магнитные замки, как матерились на всех частотах операторы контроля полетов Каридской академии. Как безжалостно обдирали обшивку воздушные потоки, ревущим смерчем свивающиеся над единственным поселением Илезии, как астероиды на дуге Кесселя пролетали так близко от лобового стекла, что хотелось пригнуться, как...

Поздновато играть в благоразумие, в общем-то, говорил ему весь его богатый жизненный опыт.

— Чуи, — сказал тогда Соло, — как насчет абсолютно безнадежного боя?

И Чуи оборительно зарычал, перекидывая энергию на лазеры.)

Удивительно, что им тогда повезло: но надо было думать, что так везет только один раз.

Вот теперь, обещает себе Хэн, если мы выберемся — сразу к Джаббе.

Правда, сейчас сзади сосредоточенно что-то вбивает в датапад Лея, которую придется доставлять высшим чинам, непутевый Люк смылся почему-то отдельно от эскадрильи, и надо его все-таки найти, а у командования теперь найдется пара заказов на оборудование, потому что отсюда едва успели вывезти какую-то мелочь...

Сокол тяжело, неохотно взмывает свечкой в атмосфере, скрипя старой обшивкой, на приборной панели истошно вопят сразу несколько датчиков, на радарах мигают идущие ровными клиньями точки истребителей — 

и Хэн улыбается.


End file.
